ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10 Timeline)
Gwen "Gwen 10" Tennyson is the Gwen 10 Timeline version of Gwen Tennyson. Personality While Gwen 10 tends to make sarcastic comments about the alternate Bens about their quirks or levels of intelligence, she is a very caring and courageous person who believes that family is the one thing that one should be able to count on, considering the alternate Bens to be part of her family. Unlike many alternate Bens, Gwen 10 doesn't name her aliens. History In the Gwen 10 Timeline, when the Omnitrix fell to Earth, Gwen who found it instead of Ben as he was asleep when it arrived. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In the first chronological part of And Then There Was Ben, shortly after finding the Omnitrix, Gwen (as a Kineceleran) saw No Watch Ben looking into the tent where Ben and Max were sleeping. She ran to protect them, where No Watch Ben turned into Wildmutt and tripped her as she reverted to human. When Wildmutt reverted to normal, No Watch Ben and Paradox explained the situation and she agreed to join the battle. Gwen 10 went with No Watch Ben and Paradox to Dimension 23 to recruit Ben 23, where they found him fighting and struggling against Eon. During an explosion, she swapped places with Ben 23 and turned into a Petrosapien to fight Eon. During a second explosion, Ben 23 jumped back into the fight as Big Bug and chased Eon out of Dimension 23, followed by joining the team. Next, she accompanied the team to the Argitrix Timeline, where Argit was the wielder of the Omnitrix, but No Watch Ben quickly decided not to recruit him. After that, the team went to the Prime Timeline's future to enlist Ben 10,000's help, where she was called "Dweeb" by the three Bens simultaneously after making a sarcastic remark about Ben 10,000. Following that event, they traveled to the Prime Timeline's present to recruit Ben Prime. Paradox proceeded to take them all (except for No Watch Ben) to the No Watch Timeline. In And Then There Were None, Gwen 10, along with Ben Prime, Ben 23 and Ben 10,000 arrived in the No Watch Timeline to defend No Watch Ben against the evil Bens. During the battle, she fought as a Florauna, until she and all the alternate Bens were erased from existance by Vilgax's Chronosapien Time Bomb. In the second chronological And Then There Was Ben, Gwen 10, along with all the alternate Bens, was brought back into existence when No Watch Ben used Clockwork to suck the Chronosapien Time Bomb's ripple back in, thus reversing everything it had done. She continued fighting as a Florauna until Clockwork sent all the evil Bens back to their own timelines. She then took part, as an Arburian Pelarota, in a group attack on Vilgax, defeating him. Finally, after sharing a goodbye with No Watch Ben, Gwen 10, Ben 23 and Ben 10,000 left with Paradox to return to their respective timelines. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Gwen 10 Timeline Category:Humans Category:Humans (with Anodite heritage) Category:Females Category:Residents of Earth (Gwen 10 Timeline) Category:10 year olds Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with an Omnitrix Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Alternate Versions of Gwen Tennyson